


This has already been written in destiny's book

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby Omega, John Stilinski Merman, Love is in the Air, M/M, Merman Stiles, Pack, derek falls in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por un momento se dio el permiso de olvidarse de sus betas y soñar con la mansión reconstruida y el sendero al lado nuevamente hecho de piedra, se imaginó unos piecitos corriendo y al final, en el agua dos trocitos de miel esperando completamente brillantes. Al despertar lo escondió en los más profundo de su mente porque no era posible, él conocía a las dos personas de su sueño y era imposible que ambas se tornaran tan importantes de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, porque unas horas atrás ni siquiera había considerado a Stiles más allá de una simple criatura y Alec un omeguita. Ni siquiera sabía si el niño se llamaba Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This has already been written in destiny's book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/gifts).



> Esto es lo que sucede cuando te aburres y a fuerzas quieres hacer algo con Stiles siendo un tritón, además de que Loveforever -akácompañeradecasa- quería un final feliz... una historia con final feliz así que aquí la tiene~

 

Puede ser que el primer pensamiento de Derek fuera querer que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para poder acabar con esa maldita reunión de manadas a la que estaba obligado a asistir para poder volver a casa con su libro de Stephen King y olvidarse un rato de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el mundo sin embargo, luego de tres horas de estar apretando manos con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro y jalar a sus betas de la chaqueta para que no se fueran tras una cara bonita, estaba bastante seguro de que su primer pensamiento iba a ser el único que le haría compañía hasta el momento en que todo eso se acabara y pudiera realmente volver a su loft con su libro y su chupa de cuero.

No importaba que dijera Scott o que rayos estuviera deseando Erica para Derek esa reunión no era más que otro método de marketing para que terminaran consumiendo esos artículos milagro que suponían debían ayudarlos pero que siempre terminaban tirados en algún rincón de la habitación. Lo sabía por experiencia, cada año Laura siempre compraba supuestos amuletos contra acónito y siempre terminaban adornando la pecera del primo Jay. Así que esa era su excusa para tener cara de mala hostia y estar queriendo irse a cada momento que se acercaba una nueva manada presentando a su primogénito como si fuera mercancía con toda la intención de que él se fijara en la chica o el chico y decidiera casarse y unir su linaje haciendo así una alianza y quien sabe que más.

Derek no se iba a casar, Derek tenía un plan muy bien estructurado para cuidar a sus betas, cuidar de Beacon Hills y morir a una buena edad luchando o porque simplemente así lo quería la vida, no era un buen plan pero era uno y no quería que nadie se lo arruinara por más buenos genes que tuviera.

-¿Puedo ir a comprar uno? –Preguntó Scott poniendo esos ojitos de cachorro perdido y hambriento que nunca funcionaban con él pero que tampoco podía ignorar –Derek.

-Larguense –Apenas soltó la segunda sílaba sus betas, todos ellos salieron pitando en direcciones diferentes con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y oliendo a lo mismo que olían los pequeños omegas que iban de un lado a otro, como el chiquillo ese de ojos verdes que corría directamente a él con sus pequeños piecitos descalzos y la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su vida.

Tres… dos… Derek se movió al lado izquierdo rehuyendo del tacto del pequeño y entonces apareció, un puchero y los enormes ojos verdes brillando de lágrimas.

Solo tuvo tiempo de decir ‘uno’ mentalmente antes de que la pequeña pulga soltara su primer sollozo, seguido de otro, y finalmente el pequeño estaba llorando mirándole directamente de forma acusadora, como si él le hubiera dicho que corriera en su dirección.

-¿Problemas con tu hijo? –Un joven de la edad de sus betas se detuvo justo detrás del bebé –Tal vez si lo levantas deje de llorar.

Y en efecto, apenas estuvo diez centímetros del suelo el pequeño omega dejó de sollozar pero sus ojos no perdieron el brillo de las lágrimas ni tampoco el puchero se fue.

-Ya casi lo tienes –El adolescente se acercó a él usando una de sus manos para tocar la pequeña espalda del bebé -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-No lo sé –Gruñó Derek apretando al lobito en sus brazos para alejarlo de esa criatura que no olía a lobo ni nada parecido, por el contrario tenía cierto aroma a sal, agua, algas… algo picante y atrayente.

-Mmm… bueno –El adolescente sonrió –Soy Stiles por cierto, es mi primera vez aquí, bueno, no la primera, vine de pequeño pero es algo difícil y ha pasado tanto que sí, puede decirse que es la primera vez porque esta sí que la voy a recordar y estoy hablando mucho, lo siento.

Derek se estaba acostumbrado a tener pensamientos rápidos que se quedaban atascados en su mente mientras el tiempo corría y corría dejando ese pensamiento como el primero y tal vez hasta el único, aunque tampoco es su culpa del todo haberse puesto a pensar que esa extraña criatura sobrenatural   era bastante atractiva y no del tipo ‘me gustaría hablar con él’ o ‘besarlo’ no, ese adolescente tal vez hasta menor que sus betas era algo así como su parte positiva del imán, tenía el rostro pintado de lunares, labios rosas ligeramente mordisqueados y los ojos más bonitos que había visto, incluso más bonitos que los del omega al que seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos.

-Esto comienza a ser incómodo –Dijo el chico –Bueno… te dejaré con tu hijo para que busques a tu esposa y lo cuide –El adolescente estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla del pequeño –Hasta luego.

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder la espalda de esa extraña criatura ya se había perdido en medio de la masa de gente.

-¿De dónde robaste ese bebé? –Preguntó Peter parándose al lado de su sobrino. -¿O él te rapto a ti?

Puede que la broma no tuviera gracia pero en ese momento, con el alfa perdido en lalaland y un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, la broma tuvo toda la gracia del mundo.

*

No fue hasta las doce de la noche cuando el hotel se había despejado por completo y nadie había reclamado al omega que toda la manada de Beacon Hills se empezó a preocupar.

Ellos eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes, sin paciencia, sin tiempo, hormonados, cabezotas y tantos defectos que podían llenar todo un día con su lista, pero eso no parecía importarle a los encargados del evento, ni a los de seguridad, mucho menos a los otros alfas que al no ser de su manada tampoco le prestaron atención así que ese es el motivo por el cual a las dos de la mañana Derek se encuentra con Stiles en la tienda del hotel.

El adolescente lleva un pijama color azul con estrellas marinas y la camisa dice ‘’I’m not a mermaid’’ algo completamente ilógico porque para empezar es un chico, con polla, muy bonito pero un chico, tiene voz de chico y unas manos ridículamente bonitas que le entregan la caja de pañales que estaba a punto de tomar, justo antes de que el cerebro se le durmiera.

-Soy Derek –Soltó de la nada y _gracias cerebro por desconectarte._ –Antes no te lo dije… -Porque soy idiota.

-No te preocupes –Stiles sonrió -¿Cómo está tu bebé? ¿Mejor?

-Sí, Lydia le está dando comida –El adolescente hizo una pequeña O con sus labios antes de volver a sonreír.

-Bueno, un gusto, Derek, te dejo llegar con tu familia.

*

 

-¿Familia es sinónimo de manada? –Soltó el alfa de la nada mirando a Peter arrugar a nariz mientras Erica le cambiaba el pañal al pequeño omega.

-Claro que sí, Derek –Peter resopló olvidando momentáneamente al bebé –A veces no sé qué te enseñó mi hermana, solo falta que llegues mañana diciendo que quieres casarte.

No importa que diga Isaac y la sonrisa de Boyd, Derek no se sonrojó ni tampoco se le calentaron las orejas, esa es la más grande mentira que cualquiera de sus betas haya dicho en toda su historia familiar.

*

 

El segundo y eterno día de la dichosa reunión de manadas y seres sobrenaturales de todo el mundo empezó con el llanto del omeguita, como decía Scott o Alec como decía Isaac. De cualquier forma que lo llamaran ya estaba siendo hora de que devolvieran al bebé, tal vez el día anterior no se habían dado cuenta de que lo habían perdido y ahora sus padres estarían como locos buscándolo así que Derek se plantó en la entrada a buena hora de la mañana con Alec en sus brazos y un biberón de color azul pegado a su boca.

Después de siete horas Derek comenzó a estar seguro de que nadie lo reclamaría y que el ‘’no mermaid’’ se había retirado con su manada  o bien se había quedado dormido. Después de otras dos horas dejó de pensar en él y comenzó a preocuparse más por lo que iba a hacer con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos mientras sus padres lo buscaban porque lo iban a hacer, todo padre haría eso.

-Hola, Derek –Stiles le miró desde arriba parado justo enfrente de su silla a mitad del interminable pasillo de folletos y chorradas.

-Hola, Stiles –Respondió sonriendo sin proponérselo.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó mirando al pequeño.

-Bien, al fin se ha quedado dormido –Stiles sonrió sin retirar la vista de él.

-Eso es bueno, papá dice que yo casi nunca dormía lejos de mamá, tal vez a él le pasa lo mismo –El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

-El punto es que no sé dónde está su mamá –Apretó la mandíbula casi con coraje.

-Oh… no debe estar muy lejos, tal vez viendo amuletos baratos o cualquier otra cosa que les guste a las mujeres humanas.

Y esa fue la palabra clave, decir ‘humanas’ como si fuera algo completamente ajeno a él.

-Yo me voy, necesito agua y si no llego pronto mi padre puede matarme –El adolescente volvió a sonreír –Suerte buscando a su madre.

Derek sintió que se perdía de algo pero no sabía exactamente qué, solo supo que apenas se alejó el adolescente Alec despertó llorando. Al parecer no era el único al que le gustaba su aroma.

-Dice el folleto que hay sirenas –Scott miró a Derek con sus ojitos de cachorro haciéndose escuchar por encima del sonido del llanto de Alec. -¿Podemos buscarlas?

-No –Rugió Derek –Necesito que busquen a los padres de este crío –En respuesta Alec sollozó más fuerte atrayendo miradas molestas.

Como última decisión el lobo decidió levantarse, tomar la improvisada pañalera que aún olía a nuevo y se fue a caminar sin rumbo fijo esperando a que el pequeño se calmara o alguien lo reclamara. Cierta parte de su persona comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que nadie le diría que le regresaran al pequeño y otra parte sopesaba su reacción cuando tuviera que alejarse a él. No lo diría en voz alta pero el día en que lo alejaran de él comenzaría a sentir un vacío en su interior.

-Tu por aquí –Una voz demasiado conocida le habló a unos cuantos metros-¿Puedo cargarlo?

Los pensamientos se desviaron de Alec a un ‘’holy shit’’ que solamente una persona como Stiles podía lograr. ¿Razón? Esa pequeña criatura estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y en los brazos se veían pequeñas escamas, además de que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba metida en una alberca enorme donde otros cuantos tritones nadaban a sus anchas reflejando el sol en sus colas de diferentes colores y si a eso se le sumaba el par de colmillos que quedaban a la vista haciendo entrada a una lengua color azul que combinaban con los ojos enormes de color whisky y la pequeña línea de color turquesa en su espalda a modo de cresta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo? –Stiles volvió a sonreír con sus ojos brillantes.

-Eres una sirena –Fue todo lo que pudo decir el lobo repentinamente sin palabras ni sonidos escapando de su boca, igual que Alec.

-¡Eh! Soy un tritón –Apuntó el adolescente –Creí que ayer habías visto mi playera ‘’I’m not a mermaid’’, pero bueno si aún no encuentras a la madre de tu hijo ¿Cómo rayos te ibas a fijar en la playera de un tritón? –El chico resopló.

-No sé quién es la madre de Alec –Puede que Derek debiera poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de soltar las palabras porque en ese momento el rostro del tritón solamente podía mostrar una confusión y tristeza tan enorme como el monte Everest.

-Oh… bueno, eso es extraño, supongo que los humanos lo hacen con regularidad, no perder a las madres de sus hijos, sino, olvidar a su pareja… en nosotros no sucede eso, nuestra pareja es para tooooooda la vida, todita, por eso debemos escoger bien, papá dice que él pasó mucho tiempo rondando a mi madre antes de que ella aceptara… tal vez tu debiste hacer lo mismo.

-Alec no es mi hijo –Soltó al fin poniéndose más serio y menos idiota –Lo encontré ayer y ahora…

-¿HAS ROBADO UN HIJO? –El tritón abrió mucho los ojos, descontrolando el movimiento de sus branquias.

-No, él vino a mí solo, cuando tú te detuviste él acaba de llegar –El tritón ladeo el rostro –Puedes cargarlo –Dijo Derek con el ceño fruncido por la falta de comprensión por parte de la otra criatura.

-Oh… ven aquí bonito –Stiles abrió sus brazos mostrando unos largos dedos con una ligera membrana que los unía –Vamos a nadar un rato, seguro que te gusta nadar pero este lobo gruñón no te entretiene.

En menos de dos minutos Alec estaba flotando en el agua todo lleno de risas y aplausos muy cerca del rostro de la otra criatura.  Fue en ese momento en que Derek se dio cuenta de que el tritón, esa cosa rara mitad humana, mitad pez, le atraía, sobre todo ahora que había dicho ‘de por vida’

Derek siempre quiso algo que durara para siempre, primero Paige, luego Kate, después Jennifer y la última Braeden. Vale, tal vez lo suyo no eran las chicas pero 'eso' no era una chica, ni siquiera era humano.

-¿Derek? –El lobo levantó la vista -¿Vas a estar ahí mirando como idiota a la nada todo el día? No es que me moleste pero… bueno… puedes hacerlo, solo no me veas porque es espeluznante.

Conforme hablaba se iba alejando de la orilla llevando al pequeño cada vez más al centro de la enorme piscina, el sol seguía en lo alto y tal vez Alec terminara con un bonito bronceado pero desde la distancia Derek solamente podía ver la cola en tonos azules y plateados moverse a un buen ritmo debajo del agua.

Puede que a partir de ese momento cada cable pelado en su cabeza hiciera corto circuito pero a Derek le valió un pepino, estaba viendo a las dos personas más perfectas del mundo jugar en el agua de una alberca en medio de una reunión masiva de seres sobrenaturales para establecer lazos. Todos podían irse y él se iba a quedar ahí.

Después de media hora optó por jalar una de esas sillas de playa y relajarse sin su chaqueta y con la pañalera a un lado, ni Stiles ni el omeguita se iban a ir a ningún lado. Finalmente cayó dormido en una posición incómoda y con todos sus sentidos de alfa apagados.

Por un momento se dio el permiso de olvidarse de sus betas y soñar con la mansión reconstruida y el sendero al lado nuevamente hecho de piedra, se imaginó unos piecitos corriendo y al final, en el agua dos trocitos de miel esperando completamente brillantes. Al despertar lo escondió en los más profundo de su mente porque no era posible, él conocía a las dos personas de su sueño y era imposible que ambas se tornaran tan importantes de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, porque unas horas atrás ni siquiera había considerado a Stiles más allá de una simple criatura y Alec un omeguita. Ni siquiera sabía si el niño se llamaba Alec.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y se fue con la chaqueta en su mano y el pensamiento de tener dos personas más en su vida colgándole de la pretina del pantalón.

Tres horas después, cuando el silencio era demasiado se dio cuenta de había perdido a su tritón y a su omega, mejor dicho los había olvidado.

Antes su tarea había sido preguntar si alguien conocía a los padres de ese niño de piecitos inquietos, ahora su tarea era preguntar por un joven pelinegro con lunares en el rostro cargando a un bebé de no más de un año y una pañalera color verde con un hipopótamo. Nadie supo darle ningún dato más allá de ‘’No hueles a familia’’ y eso no tenían por qué decirlo, él lo sabía, sabía que no tenía familia y era tonto pensar en que tal vez Stiles y Alec pudieran ser su familia, si apenas habían pasado tres horas y él ya los había perdido.

-¿Buscas algo? –Preguntó Isaac llevando un helado enorme en su mano izquierda.

-¿Has visto a Alec? –Preguntó llevando una mano a su frente.

-Oh… si, estaba con su hermano mayor o no sé, allá en la sección de ropa de recuerdo –Habló su beta –Hace como una hora.

Una hora atrás Derek había andado por el otro extremo el hotel así que bueno, tenía sentido que se hubieran escapado tantas veces.

-¿Sabes dónde están ahora? –Exigió obligándose a volver a buscarlos.

-No sé si los vi en los helados o se parecían… debes probarlos, Derek… están ¿Derek?

El alfa no respondió al llamado de su beta, estaba más concentrado en llegar al lugar rápido y encontrar a ese par de criaturas amorfas salidas de la nada, gritarles unas cuantas veces que no se separaran de él y luego… luego ya vería pero por lo pronto en su cabeza solo se repetía la palabra ‘’buscarlos’’ como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Incluso olvidó que no había comido nada en lo absoluto.

Pasó por en medio de una familia de brujas, cruzó el auditorio de las hadas en plena conferencia tratando de cortar el camino y finalmente cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de los dichosos helados una figura capto su atención, en realidad fueron dos figuras, una cargando a la otra directo a la cámara de fotos. Incluso aunque no los anduviera buscando los hubiera notado porque las orejas gigantes que Stiles le había puesto a Alec no eran muy sutiles, además de la ropa a juego que llevaban, toda recién comprada.

-¡Stiles! –El tritón soltó la cortina de la cabina apenas escuchó su nombre. Tenía los ojos redondos de la sorpresa y la una mueca de espanto en sus facciones humanas –Aquí están –Los brazos de Derek se movieron antes de que pudiera darles la orden, sus dos brazos rodearon ambos cuerpos haciendo que la cabeza del tritón quedara en su cuello y el pequeño en medio de sus dos cuerpos, mentalmente agradeció que Stiles  llevara el helado o su camisa negra habría terminado manchada de blanco por el dichoso helado –No vuelvan a irse.

-Pero…

-No se alejen de mi ¿Entiendes? –El tritón asintió un par de veces aun con esa mueca de confusión.

-¡Alpa! ¡Alpa! –Chilló Alec un par de veces estirando sus brazos hacia el lobo una vez que pudo soltar el cuerpo del tritón sin miedo de que fuera a huir.

-Lleva diciendo eso un rato –Aceptó Stiles soltando al lobezno para que Derek pudiera cargarlo –Y empieza a fruncir el ceño, exactamente igual que tu ¿Seguro que no es tu hijo? Habría jurado que sí, lo habría hecho por Poseidón, no por la reina medusa, si ella se llegara a enterar…

-Debería pedirte una cita –Dijo en voz baja mirando al tritón sin esperar que este lo escuchara realmente, ya tenía suficiente lidiando a un solo niño.

-En fin –Stiles sonrió -¿Vamos a comer? Mi padre me ha dicho que iba a verse con los líderes de no sé dónde y mi hermano ha ido con él… es difícil conseguir aliados cuando vives en un pueblo tan pequeño como el nuestro, el único lugar cerca es Beacon Hills, dicen que es bonito, nunca he ido… criaturas terrestres rondan ese lugar o eso cuentan las leyendas, de cualquier manera, ¿Comida?

-Yo vivo en Beacon Hills, mi manada reside ahí –Puntualizó Derek con cierto toque de fastidio en su voz. De todas las cosas que pudieron haberle pasado resultaba ser que estaba enamorado de un crío que vivía a kilómetros de su casa. El destino era una broma.

-Oh Dios –El segundo siguiente el tritón estaba colgado del cuello del alfa besando su mejilla -¿Tu mataste a la bruja de Portobello? Ella había hecho que mi hermano casi perdiera su cola y su cola es la más bonita de todas.

-En realidad fue la manada entera, Lydia encontró algo en un libro… ¿Por qué te alejas? –A Derek le habría gustado jalarlo de las muñecas y que volviera a colgarse de su cuello apretando entre ambos al pequeño omega, pero no tenía las manos lo suficientemente desocupadas para devolverlo a donde pertenecía y sí, era una cursilada creer que el tritón pertenecía al hueco entre sus brazos pero cosas como él solo pasaban una vez en la vida, nadie podía culparlo de querer proponerle matrimonio en ese mismo instante.

-No creo que a tu novia le guste que te toque –La palabra novia la remarcó sacando un poquito lo afilado de sus dientes –Nos vemos mañana, debo ir a buscar al resto de mis compañeros para comer, adiós, Seth.

-No te vayas –Dijo Derek bajito, casi con una sonrisa por la felicidad que los celos de Stiles le proporcionaban sin que el tritón se diera cuenta.

-Deberías ir a comer con tu novia y devolver al niño, podrías encariñarte con él –Demasiado tarde, ya estaba encariñado con el pequeño y también con él.

-No tengo novia y no he encontrado a los padres de Alec.

-Se llama Seth.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo –Un pequeño puchero acompañó a esas tres palabras.

-Vale, se llama Seth, ¿ahora puedes venir con nosotros a comer?

-¿Papas rizadas?

-Papas rizadas y todo lo que quieras.

Scott los encontró así, sentados en el restaurante del hotel, uno frente al otro y ambos dándole comida al pequeño Seth en la boca, desde lejos Derek se permitió pensar que hacían buena pareja y parecían una familia.

-Derek –Stiles levantó la vista siguiendo la mirada del lobo –Yo también tengo hambre.

-Entonces come –Casi le gruñó por interrumpirlo en su improvisada primera cita.

-Isaac se gastó el dinero jugando con Jackson –Stiles sonrió –Hola, soy Scott.

-Stiles –Dijo el tritón como queriendo esconderse del lobo.

-Oh… iré por los chicos para que te conozcan.

-No, Scott, Scott ¡Scott! –La nuca del beta fue todo lo que vio hasta que la puerta de vidrio se cerrara. –Joder, discúlpalos de antemano.

-No hay problema, deben ser buenos chicos si tú eres su alfa –El sonrojo de Stiles empezó en su cuello y terminó en sus hermosas mejillas plagadas de lunares.

-No estaría tan confiado si fuera…

-Ahí están –Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando todos los betas entraron igual de ruidosos y adolescentes que siempre. Solamente pudo observar como jalaban una mesa y  sillas para poder acomodarse todos en el mismo lugar.

-Oh, él es Stiles, el novio de Derek. –Scott sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Y también eres un psicópata?  -Preguntó Kira de forma infantil.

-¿Qué es eso? –Derek resopló.

-Nada interesante, ustedes coman y deberían irse a otro lugar.

-Es de mala educación preguntarle a las personas si son psicópatas, Kira –Dijo Erica en lo que ella consideró voz baja pero que todos en la mesa pudieron escuchar.

-No sé qué es eso, ¿Es ser torpe? Yo soy muy torpe, nunca he podido atrapar un pez payaso y siempre se me pegan las estrellas pero soy bueno cazando, ¿Ustedes cazan? –Stiles miró a todos con ojos redondos esperando por sus respuestas.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué eres? –Pregunto Lydia apuntándolo con una uña perfectamente bien cuidada.

-Un tritón, no una sirena, un tritón, y no me falta mucho para llegar a los cincuenta –El sonido de gargantas pasando saliva llenó las dos mesas.

-¿Tienes más de cuarenta años? –Preguntó Boyd, hablando por primera vez.

-Cuarenta y siete –Dijo con orgullo el tritón llevándose tres papas a la boca.

-¿Enserio Derek? –Preguntó Peter llegando a la mesa -¿Un tritón de cuarenta y siete años? ¿No puedes fijarte en alguien normal?

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es un novio? –Los ojos de todos volvieron a la carta y comienzaron a balbucear comidas excelentes que nunca en su vida habian probado solamente para no tener que contestarle al tritón logrando que Derek comenzara a plantearse muy seriamente porque esa panda de traidores son sus betas.

*

 

Stiles no duerme en la piscina como había pensado, en realidad si lo hace pero para disimular hay varias puertas en la planta baja que son habitaciones directas a las piscinas y cuando se le ocurre echar un vistazo por encima del hombro de Stiles se da cuenta de que hay algunas pequeñas crías metiéndose en el agua. Ni siquiera piensa como es que se acomodan dentro o como es que duermen, si es que duermen ahí pero hay algunas formas de hacer que la casa tenga salida directa al lago e incluso una desviación hacia la planta baja de la casa para que el agua entre y Stiles pueda estar ahí todo el tiempo que quiera, enseñándole a nadar al omeguita con sus pequeños piecitos y manitas.

-Nos vemos, Derek –Se despide Stiles cerrando despacio la puerta. Lo último que el lobo ve es una cabellera rubia saliendo de la nada llamando a Stiles por un nombre largo y enredoso o tal vez estaba hablando el idioma del mar.

-Vamos, Alec, es hora de un baño  y a dormir –El pequeño ríe pasando sus manitas por su barba varias veces, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

 

 *

El tercer día de la dichosa reunión empieza con Derek moviéndose casi a ciegas para no despertar a Isaac o Jackson que son los únicos betas que duermen con él. Da dos pasos en ciego y el tercero parece ya saberlo de memoria pero aun así, con sus sentidos de hombre lobo, termina casi chocando con la enorme maleta de Jackson, no entiende porque el rubio tuvo que llevar tanta ropa, ni que fuera necesario para sobrevivir cinco días ahí. Nunca entenderá a sus betas, ni tampoco quiere hacerlo, aunque a veces le pica la curiosidad, pero no, Stiles es quien seguramente podrá leerlos a todos con solo ver sus rostros.

Durante la ducha tiene que morderse el pulgar para no terminar ideando una historia donde Stiles acepte vivir con él y ser su compañero de por vida, porque el tritón lo dijo, dijo que ellos se quedaban con una pareja por toda su vida, los años que sean que vivan pero Derek es capaz de vivir más de lo que debe con tal de estar con ese pequeño saco de rarezas.

El mismo saco de rarezas que le sorprende al bajar del elevador con el omeguita en sus brazos todavía completamente dormido y en vuelto en un traje que Lydia compró. El chico está de pie junto con otros adolescentes y jóvenes adultos que ríen alegremente sobre algo que alguien ha dicho y a él no le debe importar en lo absoluto pero lo hace, le importa porque Stiles está sonriendo de una forma que nunca lo ha visto hacer antes y le pone celoso, ni siquiera tiene un poco de razón porque solo lo conoce por dos días pero está celoso de que ese chico rubio le pase un brazo por los hombros mientras suelta una frase en un idioma que claramente no es terrestre y le apriete la mejilla repleta de lunares haciéndolo sonrojar.

Respira profundo y emprende su camino al comedor porque está hambriento, por eso se levantó temprano, no para ir a buscar a Stiles y llevarlo a desayunar fuera como si realmente estuvieran juntos, nope, Derek nunca pensó eso.

-¡Derek! –O tal vez sí pero no piensa aceptarlo -¡Hey! –Y ese es Stiles caminando hacia él con la vista de todos los demás pegada a su espalda –Oh… sigue dormido.

-Buenos días a ti también –Responde Derek casi gruñendo porque sigue celoso y Stiles no huele completamente a ‘Stiles’.

-¿A qué te refieres con buenos días? ¿Es algo de humanos? Tal vez debí dejar que Jordan me comprara ese diccionario –Dice el tritón quitándole al omeguita de sus brazos –Bueno, ven, debes conocer a mi familia.

-¿Tu familia?

-Sí, es como tu manada, no es que haya lazos sanguíneos o tal vez sí, nadie sabe quién nace de que huevo ni quien lo fertilizó, bueno, yo sí porque dicen que me parezco a mi madre y sé que Jordan es mi hermano porque se parece a mi padre y además fuimos huevos solitarios, pero el resto es como mi familia porque vivimos juntos y debes pensar que es idiota porque ustedes obviamente tienen otros métodos de reproducción pero no sé porque te lo dije, solo olvídalo ¿Si?

-¿Olvidar qué?

-Así me gusta –Stiles le sonríe apretando en sus brazos al pequeño omega quien no ha despertado a pesar de la verborrea del tritón –Ven… ellos son Liam, Hal, David, es un vampiro –Susurró aunque obviamente el nombrado ‘vampiro’ lo escuchó –Y ayer dijo que quería que me casara con él –Todos en el grupo rieron.

-Como si Stiles fuera a aceptar –Una chica morena habló por todos –Nuestro pequeño ya ha escogido ¿No es así?

-Cállate –Derek apretó los labios no queriendo saber nada más del tema –Ella es Sam, él es Matt, Jordan, mi hermano –El rubio movió su cabeza en un saludo pero detrás de eso Derek se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evaluando –Connor, Hanna y Emily… Ems es la sirena más guapa.

-Tal vez deberían poner eso en duda –Acotó Derek sin sonreír mucho pero completamente seguro porque aunque la chica fuera guapa Stiles era mucho más llamativo y atractivo, incluso con esos dientes afilados que asomaban de vez en cuando.

Simplemente perfecto pero no para él porque ‘ya ha escogido’.  

-Okey~ -Stiles alargó las palabras –Estábamos por ir a desayunar ¿Vienen?

-No, tengo que buscar comida para los betas –Negó sintiéndose ligeramente desplazado y celoso, vaya que si estaba celoso.

-Oh… ¿Entonces puedo ir? -¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos marrones completamente esperanzados a que le dijera que si, además de que sostenía a su omeguita?

-Claro –Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar porque además de estar un poquitín enamorado seguía siendo un alfa y un Hale.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada del restaurante pudo ver su reflejo y solamente sonrió, porque eso quería ver a diario, a un Stiles vestido como un humano del siglo 23 arrullando al pequeño Alec para que siguiera dormido.

-Se le llama amor –Dijo una chica muy lejos de ellos hablando con otra persona, por un momento Derek pensó que le habían leído el pensamiento.

-¿Y qué les llevarás? –Preguntó Stiles parándose a su lado.

-Nada –Con la poca sutileza que le caracterizaba le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo guiándolo hasta la mesa más alejada solamente porque podía.

 *

El resto del día fue un ir y venir de un lugar a otro, conociendo personas que adoraban a Stiles y otras que adoraban al pequeño Alec o como sea que se llamara su omeguita, a este punto ya era su omeguita, el nuevo miembro de la manada y aunque algo le dijera que no debía encariñarse ahí estaba, sentado frente a un encantador Stiles hablando con una arpía sobre la diferencia entre volar y nadar. Incluso empezaba a encontrarle parecido al omeguita con Stiles, como la forma en que usaba su mano izquierda para pasarla por su nariz sin necesitarlo realmente o la forma en que su rostro se ladeaba como si esperara algo.

Estaba jodido, muy jodido pero no quería verlo, todavía le quedaban dos  días ahí, tal vez al día siguiente lograra reunir el valor de pedirle que se quedara con él, por toda la eternidad, igual no vivían tan lejos y tenían algo en común, algo con dos piecitos descalzos que en ese momento corrían a él igual que el primer día.

Si su madre estuviera ahí seguramente habría ido a hablar con el padre del tritón para que lo aceptara como pareja o algo por el estilo, pero su madre no estaba ahí y todo lo que podía hacer estaba en sus manos, desde acercarse y decirle que lo quería consigo hasta tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a seguir conociendo personas y haciendo amistades que en algún momento serían beneficiosas para él y su manada, para su manada y para Stiles y el omeguita.

-¿Derek? –El tritón lo miró desde arriba con la camisa de cuadros en su mano -¿Vienes conmigo al agua? –También podía hacer eso, sentarse una silla de playa a verlo nadar durante horas sin cansarse porque al final eso era el amor ¿no? Solamente ser feliz viendo a esa persona haciendo lo que le gustaba.

-Vamos –Levantó a Alec en sus brazos y como lo había pensado tomó al tritón de la mano ignorando todas esas miradas que les dirigían.

 

 *

 

El cuarto día despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, con un sol que no era el de su departamento y un peso cálido a su espalda que tampoco reconocía pero le gustaba, demasiado, incluso se pegó un poco más a ese calorcito hasta que emitió un débil gemido.

-Derek, me aplastas –Se quejó el tritón –Y aplastas a Seth –En respuesta el pequeño también emitió un quejido  que más parecía el llanto de un pequeño zorro.

-Lo siento –Giró sobre su cuerpo para poder ver a ese par de personas cuyos latidos comenzaban a clavársele en el cráneo como una melodía que no quería dejar de escuchar nunca. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las once –Dijo el tritón –Ya hemos ido a visitar el agua ¿Verdad, Seth? –Una cabecita se asomó por el costado de Stiles y gateó por encima hasta llegar a él –No quisimos despertarte.

-Lo hubieras hecho –Sonrió sin darse cuenta cada vez más acostumbrado a la presencia de ese par. -¿Ya desayunaron?

-Te estábamos esperando.

Y ¡Dios! Todo era tan cotidiano que casi se apoya en su brazo derecho y besa al tritón, estuvo a un movimiento de hacerlo pero no, las cosas debían ir tan lento como se pudiera y para eso necesitaba conocer ya a quien estuviera a cargo de él.

-¿Solo vienes con tu hermano? –Preguntó sentándose en la cama para que el pequeño Seth o Alec pudiera pararse sobre sus muslos desnudos y dar brinquitos torpes agarrado de sus hombros.

-Oh no, mi padre también está aquí, bueno, no aquí, aquí, pero en el hotel, dice que necesita encontrar aliados por si los cazadores vuelven, la última vez tuvimos que escondernos en las cuevas submarinas durante meses y los tiburones empezaban a molestarse, ni siquiera sé porque se creen dueños del mar –Resopló Stiles -¿Tú también vienes con tus padres?

-Eh… no –Negó tragando saliva para pasar el nudo que le crecía en el cuello –Ellos murieron hace años… toda la manada en realidad, solo sobrevivió Peter, Cora, Laura y yo… luego Laura fue asesinada y yo maté a Peter pero al parecer ni en el infierno lo quieren y ahora está aquí. Cora vive en Sudamérica.

-Derek –Suspiró volteando a ver al tritón –Ellos te cuidan desde arriba, ¿vale? Igual que mi madre lo hace, cuando los extrañes solo habla con ellos, el viento les lleva todo lo que quieras decir y de cierta forma te responden –La sonrisa en los labios del tritón se le antojo sincera y hasta un poco cómplice, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

-Fue mi culpa –Dijo en voz baja sintiéndose lo suficientemente libre para revivir la historia frente a ellos dos –Ella me uso como el adolescente que era y le prendió fuego a la casa… mi casa.

-¡Por Poseidon! –Exclamó el tritón –No fue tu culpa, ¿me escuchas? –Y en un segundo no solamente el omega estaba sobre sus piernas, también Stiles estaba ahí –Tu no sabías lo que ella planeaba, no fue tu culpa así que deja de culparte porque eso hace que no los recuerdes con una sonrisa y apuesto a que te hicieron feliz, completamente feliz, tan feliz que ese ceño no estaba tan fruncido y esas cejas no hablaban por ti.

-Mis cejas no hablan por mí.

-Oh, no, claro que no, es que yo me comunico con esas cejas telepáticamente, por eso mismo sé a dónde ir, cuando, cuanto tiempo y porque –El tritón resopló –Si, Derek, se lo que tus cejas dicen y no, no me asusta aunque a ti sí.

-No me asusta –Negó estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a tocar al tritón.

-Pues debería porque a mí sí –Stiles sonrió –Ahora a ducharte, iremos a comer y a comprar algo, no sé… algún recuerdo para que Seth no me olvide.

-Espera ¿Qué? –El tono le salió más agudo porque realmente ¿Qué?

-Esta noche nos vamos, papá ya ha conseguido lo que quiere así que volvemos a casa –Stiles sonrió sentándose en la cama –Los voy a extrañar.

-Nosotros también –Murmuró sin querer hacerlo porque él no quería extrañarlo.

-Si… -Por un momento creyó ver tristeza en su rostro pero luego se esfumó –Ve a ducharte –Le instó tomando al omeguita en sus brazos –Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Se duchó en silencio, casi por inercia, talló los lugares que debía tallar y se esmeró en usar mucho champú de Stiles para su aroma se quedara un poquito más cerca de él. No quería tener que separarse, quería que el tritón se quedara ahí con él, que lo necesitara, lo quisiera pero al parecer no era posible porque ‘’Nuestro pequeño ya ha escogido’’ y obviamente no era a él. Stiles había escogido ya a su persona perfecta para quedarse con él o ella durante toda su vida hasta el día de su muerte dentro del agua. Por eso mismo no era él, porque él era terrestre completamente.

Ese desayuno no fue ni de asomo como el anterior, no se atrevió a abrazarlo y mucho menos a tomarle de la mano, eso solamente haría que le doliera más él separarse y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que eso sucediera así que apenas terminar tomó en sus brazos al pequeño omega y se despidió.

Cuando el aroma de tristeza le llegó a su espalda escondió el rostro del bebé en su cuello para que no lo oliera y pudiera llegar normal a su habitación donde dejó que la miseria se hiciera un huequito en su persona y le recordara porque no se encariñaba con las personas.

El omeguita lloró durante horas hasta que Lydia llegó haciendo sonar sus tacones y lo levantó de la cama intentando hacerlo dormir con sus encantos de mujer. Incluso el bebé sabía que los estaban abandonando.

 

-Oh Dios, Derek ve y detenlo o haz algo –Casi gritó Lydia por encima del lloriqueo del omega.

-Él no es para mí –Fue todo lo que dijo el alfa rodando en la cama intentando no mostrar su rostro tan lamentable.

-Si no es para ti deberías explicarme porque en los últimos dos días has sido el Derek Hale que todos intentábamos traer a flote durante años –Se quejó la pelirroja –Así que ve y detenlo, dile que lo quieres, que te hace ser mejor persona y que… ¿Por qué te has callado?

Alec solo sonrió parado sobre sus dos pies con una sonrisa ligeramente mezclada con las anteriores lágrimas. Dio un par de pasitos hacia la puerta y esta se abrió.

Al parecer no había necesidad de que Derek fuera a detener a Stiles.

 

 

 *

 

 

Seth, alias Alec, Hale-Stilinski fue adoptado legalmente un tres de Octubre, el mismo día en el que el agua del lago comenzó a circular dentro de la reconstruida casa Hale y Derek obtuvo la bendición de John Stilinski para vivir oficialmente con el tritón no-adolescente que había escogido como pareja para toda su vida y la siguiente y las que el destino quisiera, porque hacía a Derek mejor persona y a Stiles un poquito más silencioso.

Nadie preguntó porque un día simplemente Beacon Hills tenía dos habitantes más, solo se dijo que se habían conocido en un crucero y habían decidido intentarlo. Diez años más tarde todos los habitantes estaban seguros de que lo habían intentado durante mucho tiempo pero ya era bastante obvio que estaban juntos y ese niño era de  alguno de ellos porque hablaba tanto como el chico de nombre raro y tenía la imponencia del hijo de los Hale. Nadie quiso preguntar pero todos especularon sobre lo que hacían los días de luna llena en la playa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y que tal?  
> Yo sé que no es la gran cosa pero nada bueno puede salir cuando escribo con sueño~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
